


Indulge in Comfort

by Sasugaafee



Series: Playing with prompts [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ChiaAn, ChiakiAnzu, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hugs & kisses, Not Beta Read, We are talking about chiaki hugs, あんスタNL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: “Hey, hey, don’t look so scary at me like that!  I’m sorry, okay? It just felt nice hugging you, I don’t want to let go yet. Smile, smile~”Anzu was gonna steal a kiss from the supposedly-sleeping guy but he beat her to it.From the prompt "Stealing kisses from each other" in prompt generator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anis Rinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anis+Rinn).



> A gift for friend! I don't know if she will like it or not but it was fun to write ( ´ ▽ ` )  
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language so sorry

They had been sitting like this for 20 whole minutes now, with her being in his protective arms and him burying his head between her hair and neck. It was a comfortable position, so comfortable that he ended up sleeping while she was humming softly.

The classroom was so quiet, only them were there at the moment because the others have gone home already. Anzu glanced at the clock, she should’ve woken up Chiaki five minutes ago actually. His embrace is so cozy that she couldn’t bring herself. 

Anzu glanced at the man who was sleeping on her shoulder. He slept so soundly but his arms were still around her, she giggled. Chiaki looked so adorable right now is another reason why she couldn’t wake him up.

She leaned back to him, her finger reached out to touch his slightly parting lips. He stirred a bit at the touch.

Sometimes Anzu wondered, do guys always have soft lips like this? Her cheeks reddened a bit by the thought, her heartbeat quickened. It was tempting. She leaned forward slowly, only to have her lips got kissed by the supposedly-sleeping guy.

Hearing his chuckle, she gasped. “Y-you woke up since awhile ago, didn’t you!?”

“Fuhahaha! who knows?” Chiaki playfully planted a kiss on her lips again. She frowned, she was tricked. “Hey, hey, don’t look so scary at me like that! I’m sorry, okay? It just felt nice hugging you, I don’t want to let go yet. Smile, smile~”

He said it so smoothly while pulling both her cheeks, she felt happy but still she growled. 

“Stoowp ewt.” He complied, Anzu rubbed her poor cheeks. “It’s unfair, you know? I was supposed to be the one who stole the kiss.”

Chiaki chuckled again, “Is that so? Haha, sorry then better try again next time!”

Annoyed, Anzu turned without warning, making him surprised. Using the opportunity Anzu grabbed his tie and took his lips. After awhile she pulled back, smiling triumphantly while noticing his cheeks turned red.

“That was cheating! As a hero, fairness is number one!” This time he groaned. 

“You did it first,” She retorted. “ This is payback!!”

“I see, I see! If that’s what you want then I’ll accept the challenge!”

Anzu widened her eyes when he hovered over her and then like a kid, he jumped to wrapped his arms around her securely until they’re laying on the floor. He laughed at her surprised face before placing a soft peck at her forehead. 

The hug tightened until her face was buried in his chest, inevitably she inhaled his scent. She always liked this masculine scent of him. Slowly her arms sneaked to hug him back.

“Ahh,” He sighed. “As I thought, hugging Anzu is the best! You smell really nice.”

Her heart fluttered at his words. She tightened the grip on his shirt, enjoying the position they’re in right now. He gently ran his fingers in her hair, careful not to tug and making her hurt. Her eyes were so heavy now, she’s getting sleepy. This felt so pleasant.

“You,” She mumbled in his chest. “Can steal hug from me anytime. But I will have my payback later.”

Chiaki blushed then smiled happily, “Understood!” 

After saying that he could hear her snore now, she was asleep. She looked so fragile and defenseless in his arms. It would be so easy for someone to attack her in this state, but as long as he’s here he wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on her. He's her hero after all.

Well, except him.

He continued running his fingers on her hair. Slowly bringing his lips to her lips again tenderly. He whispered, “You know the hero always wins, Anzu.”

Because a hero could be kinda sneaky sometimes too.

They stayed like that until the other Ryuseitai members who sought for Chiaki found them and scold their annoying leader.


End file.
